Isn't It Romantic?
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: Another story using characters from Person of Interest. Sorry bad summary, but I don't want to blow the story.


**Here is just a one shot. I love when a husband and wife have been married for a while and still like to flirt and have a good time with each other so this one shot is a play off of that. This is a huge FLUFF Alert. Hope it makes you smile or stare at your computer screen and squeal. Lol.**

John led Joss out onto the large marble floor beneath the glimmering chandelier. One arm moved to her waist while he held her hand in his. They were preparing to do a traditional waltz along with the rest of the crowd in the large room. John's gaze steadily remained above Joss's head as he watched their 'supposed' number.

Joss was more than a little perturbed. This current _number_ was a woman John and Finch had helped in the past. The woman had a soft spot for John and recently expressed that she was concerned for her personal safety. That was all John needed. He was consistently checking on her and following her wherever she went. But Joss knew better. This so called damsel in distress was taking advantage of John's compassion. Joss was certain, using her female intuition, that there was no threat to this woman's life. She just had a thing for John and was trying to gain his interest. Joss had tried to tell John her suspicions, but the man was not willing to listen for fear that it would cost the woman her life.

But tonight was over the top. Here she was in a rare romantic atmosphere with her husband, dressed to kill, and his attention was completely settled on another woman. Joss had had enough. It was time to step up her game.

Joss took a small step closer to John not interrupting their steady sway. Not noticing John tapped his ear piece. "Yeah Finch. Nothing so far."

Joss placed her hand at the small of John's back and with a light push drew him nearer so that only a sliver of space remained between them. That caused John to look at her and Joss could feel the question in his gaze that she did not return trying to appear innocent. Again his gaze lifted.

With the hand that was wrapped securely in his Joss used her thumb to lightly caress his palm. Without breaking his focus he cleared his throat letting Joss know she was making progress. With a sly smile she moved in closer catching John's end of the conversation with Finch.

Joss slid her hand up his shoulder and around his neck gently laying her head beneath his chin. She let a few seconds pass before she turned her head and placed a kiss at the column of his throat.

John stuttered over his words to Finch.

"Mr. Reese you should move. I think our connection might be breaking up."

"No Finch. That was… just me."

Carter ducked her head hiding her pleased smile. Tugging on his head she lowered it to her shoulder so they moved more closely together. John took a moment to inhale letting Carter's breathtaking scent fill his senses as he held her closer.

_What was he doing? _He was supposed to be working. John tried to lift his head from Joss's shoulder, but her firm grip only allowed him to move slightly back.

"I've got eyes on her." John said to Finch. He became slightly alarmed. "It looks like she has an admirer." Ignoring his conversation, Joss began laying kisses against his neck climbing further up until she reached his ear then began toying with his earlobe.

"Jocelyn Carter-Reese!" John growled into her ear gripping her tightly in order to control himself. But his wife only grinned before kissing the soft spot below his ear.

From the other end Finch blinked listening, curious as to what was happening between husband and wife. His gaze returned to the surveillance cameras as he began watching the admirer. Suddenly Finch frowned. "Mr. Reese I believe I recognize this man."

"What do you mean?"

"Give me just one moment."

John went silent trapped in his wife's arms, struggling to keep his head on the mission.

"I knew it," Finch said victoriously.

"What is it Finch?"

"Ms. Adams' so called admirer is an actor. And also one of her close associates. It appears this member of the performing arts' latest job is tonight. To appear as Ms. Adams' stocker."

John stiffened. "Does this mean-"

"We've been set up." Shaw's voice entered the conversation. "This was a trap just to get John's attention."

"Unfortunately that is correct Ms. Shaw. Ms. Adams hired this man to get to you John."

"Unbelievable," Shaw muttered. "You mean to tell me I'm here watching this bimbo who's just another one of John's fans when I could have the night off."

It was all John could do to keep his jaw from dropping. He had been set up. Taken advantage of. This woman had abused the compassion he had shown her in an attempt to gain his attention. Even worse this woman was trying to steal him away in front of his _wife_! Joss had been right.

John had had enough. Nobody tried to double cross his Joss like that. It was time to make it known exactly where his affections belonged. He pulled the beautiful woman in his arms closer. He shifted turning them as one until his back was to Ms. Adams allowing him to promptly ignore her. From this angle their actions were hidden from the rest of the crowd. He ushered them further into the shadows.

John hugged her close, one hand entangling in her hair as he cupped her head. He kissed the soft skin of her temple before pulling her head back to steal a kiss.

"Now you're acting like _my_ husband," Joss mumbled against his lips when he released her.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you. So, what brought this change? I'm not letting you off that easy."

John's reply was a smirk as he once again lowered his head to kiss her trying to distract her. Joss moaned softly. "Nice try. But you're still not getting off."

"You were right," John answered fessing up. "She hired her _stocker _to get my attention."

Joss groaned her hands balling up into fists. She looked over John's shoulder shooting daggers at Ms. Adams. "I knew it. The only thing in distress is that woman's love life." She cut her eyes at her. "I'm bout to give her a piece of my mind."

"Oh no you don't." John said gripping Carter's waist to stop her. She pushed against his hold.

"Oh no John. I don't play that. She tried to steal my husband from me dead in front of my face. Sorry, it's time to get a lil ign'nant." Again she tried to escape.

John grinned using his strength to overpower her, he pulled her close ignoring her struggle. He leaned in close to her ear. "You flatter me with your jealously Joss. But if you go over there we won't get to have a romantic night together. Isn't that what you wanted?" As he spoke he felt her starting to relax. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her neck. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

Joss couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face. "What is it?"

John pulled slightly back and put his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He lifted a white object before her face. Joss's brow pinched. "The key to the honeymoon suite." She burst into laughter. "It's all ours."

"Really? We're already married. Why the honeymoon suite?"

"Because it's the only room that's got everything."

"But if you came to this party with that key then…"

"I thought that once we wrapped things up here we could spend the rest of the night in the suite. That way you could still get your romantic evening. But it looks like things here have finished up sooner than I expected."

Joss felt like grinning from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She said before kissing him. "Let's get outta here."

Ms. Adams watched in awe and extreme disappointment as John walked away holding his wife's hand. She couldn't believe it. He was walking away just like that. Didn't he think her life was still in danger?

"Nice try." The voice drew Ms. Adams' attention and she found herself staring into the eyes of John and Harold's associate Shaw. "You were able to get Reese's attention for a while, but just know from the beginning you were just work. That woman over there is his pleasure. That woman over there is also my friend. Try and steal her man again and I will, in her words, knock you out." Staring Ms. Adams down Shaw walked away.


End file.
